Down The Line
by melsivson
Summary: After 40 years the Cullens have gone through some tough time, but not like Bella. See what happens Down the Line.   rated M for language and possible lemons. OOC Non Canon.


Disclaimer:

Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters, she just lets me play with them!

Chapter One

BPOV

Its been 40 years, 2 months, 6 days, 4 hours, and 26 minutes since Fuckward left me in the woods. While I understand it now , I just can't get over the fact that he left a human that knew his secret in the woods at dusk maybe he was hoping something would come along and eat me... Or Carlisle dropped him shortly after he was bitten? As unprovable as that sounds that's what I'm going with.

After Edward left and I finally figured out how to get out of the fucking forest it took me two hours, I remembered what the Volturi's conditions were:

1.I stay human and die, as well as the Cullen's.

OR.

I change and the Cullen's are safe.

At the time I didn't care if Edward lived or not, so after graduating I sent a letter to Aro asking him to help me tie up my human life and then change me in Volterra. To say he was confused at me still being human was an understatement. After explaining the situation and my unwanted birthday party- he told me that Marcus never really saw Fuckward and I as mates. So he figured he would leave me shortly after I was changed not before, and that the Cullen's would pay for breaking the rules and not following the generous conditions that the brothers gave. I disagreed. I only ever blamed Alice and Edward, because I knew the others wouldn't of left on their own accord and that Edward had to of guilt-ed them into leaving and that Alice would of verified it a 'Vision'. Aro agreed that only the two of them would be punished the next time they were in Volterra and that I got to decide how.

A month after graduation I got an official letter from the City of Volterra to study and work there – all expenses paid. Charlie and Renee were so incredibly proud of their little Isabella. Little did they know five days after arriving I died and became a powerful vampire. Aro allowed me to send them letters once every two weeks. I still send Charlie letters, Renee passed a few years ago from cancer, charlie bought that I wanted to remember my mother young and full of life, not weak and hooked up to machines. Charlie as it turns out is in a common law marriage with Sue Clearwater.

My power is really an adaptation of my best quality as a human. It seems as a human my best quality was to adapt and change myself to fit in with those around me and automatically associate those traits whit certain people and bring them up when around them. As a vampire I copy other vampires gifts and I can use them whenever I want to.

Since becoming a vampire there have been many attempts to find me my mate. My theory is when they stop trying I will find him... or her. I hope its a him. Two years after my change the brothers named me the Volturi Princess. I refused the party because they never really ended well for me. The only perks that came with being the Princess was that only the Brothers could tell me what to do, and I get to choose what I wear.

Third Person POV.

A knock at the door broke Bella out of her musings, standing and opening the door she reveals Jane.

"Hello Jane. What can I do for you?" Bella asks with a smile.

"Hey P.B. The Brothers would like to talk to you about something and it can't wait until 'session'" Jane replies and turns to leave.

" P.B. Really Janie Poo? Alright lead the way." Bella says as she shuts her door. Following Jane through the dimly lit musky hallways of the castle they come to two oversized stained glass doors. Pushing them open, they enter the Throne Room. There are three thrones made of gold with red cushions and one silver chair with a sapphire blue cushion.

"Ahh Princess Isabella come sit down, we need to talk" nodding Bella jumps and lands in her chair.

"What is it Aro? Uncles?" Bella asks her sire.

" Well the Cullen's and a couple other guests will be here in a few hours. Do you want to already be here or do you want to make an entrance?"

"Do I have a choice? Oh know how I am. I would rather be here and see their faces. But they are going to have to come in one at a time, well at least the gifted ones, I don't want to be overwhelmed. Give me ten minutes notice?" Bella replies.

"Of course," Aro responds as he makes to leave the room, " oh and by the way your going to meet your mate today." he hollered shutting the doors and running to his rooms to avoid her anger.

BPOV

Well Great. The Cullen's are going to be here. I wonder if they are all coming? Is Jasper still with them? I never did have a chance to let him know it wasn't his fault, if Fuckward never pushed me into the table filled with glass...

_Breathe Bella Fuckface isn't worth it._

Easy for you to say. How should we make him pay?

_I'm not sure but you could always 'Mate' with Alec, while they are here he wouldn't like it that much until we came up with something better._

Alec really? I'd rather mate with Jane, she's less creepy.

_So are you saying you like girls now?_

What? No. Well as long as my mate isn't a female and if my mate is, I guess I will have to learn to like it.

_You should make yourself look nice. I mean sure sweats are comfortable but so are heels and a dress, and is that really the first impression you want your mate to have of you as well as the Cullen's? _

I hate it when your right. Fine lets go choose oh great wise one.

_Well truthfully I am you and you are me. So the great wise one hates herself. _

Okay I see your point whatever. Hmm. I guess ill go put on the strapless green dress and white heels.

_And your hair? A nice up do perhaps?_

Half in a bun and a pouf? And your a slave driver I was just going to leave it in waves.

_Yup._

Ignoring the voice in my head, I thought about who could be my mate and the only person I could come up with was Edward. Unless one of the other couples weren't really mates...

"Bella they are going to be here in five minutes, you may want to get your ass in gear. Also Aro wants you to wear one of your tiara things." Jane yelled from the door before continuing to the Throne Room.

Great. Well I mine-as-well wear my favorite one, grabbing it and slipping it into my pouf I teleported, which by the way is very confusing the first dozen or so times you try it, to the Throne room and waited for my mate and impending doom.


End file.
